Sunrises Will Not Be Rare
by KateB819
Summary: PostEvo, Selene struggles to understand her new existance and future with Michael. As if that wasn't bad enough, they must now unite Lycans and Vampires, following the aftermath of the deaths of Lucian and the Elders.
1. Chapter 1

The thought of that night always woke Selene up. Just the barest thought would send a shiver up her spine. If it came in the form of a dream, she would wake with a start, making her start hyperventilating and give her a new coat of sweat.

_Young Selene, not even of 20 years, was now running for her life. Everything seemed so scary, so new, so frightening… had it been only hours ago where she was tucked in her safe, welcome, comforting bed?_

_It was all happening so fast! First she heard the horses, as did the rest of her family. Which was, of course, why her father had gone to check on them. Why wasn't he back yet? Surely the storm had been what had woken them…?_

_Then had been the sounds of her nieces screaming in unholy terror. _Why are they screaming, _she had asked herself. Now, she was asking herself what she had done to deserve such a Hell…_

_Following the discovery of her nieces' mutilated bodies had been the appalling sight of her mother's body. That's when Selene ran out the door._

_Now she was running toward the barn, to the last loved one she had that was still living. Unless he was…_

No!_ Selene scolded herself._ He can't be! The fates would _not_ be this cruel to me!

_She entered the barn and slammed the door shut, whirling around. _Please, no!_ What Selene saw would be burned into her mind forever. Her father's body, once full of life and joy, was now cruelly killed, his throat exposing the underlying flesh. Blood leaked onto the concrete like the liquid was water in a rapid river, flowing out carelessly and without reason._

Why? Why me?_ Selene asked herself. She sobbed and sobbed, losing all focus and attention to the world around her – until a warm and helping hand was placed on her shoulder._

_Viktor's._

* * *

Selene shuddered at the thought. _Viktor's_. All of the other parts of the memories were more familiar to her, as well as the emotions tied with them, than the feelings of Viktor she now harbored. Yes, she always felt the fear and confusion from that night. But never before had she felt such dislike, detest, abhor, and just plain loathe that she felt toward Viktor as she did now. 

_Probably because I never knew he was responsible for the whole damn nightmare before,_ Selene thought.

But these thoughts should not be on her mind right now. Right now, she was enjoying the first sunrise she had ever seen in centuries. Right now, she was enjoying the company of the love of her life, Michael Corvin.

Selene looked at Michael. He wasn't looking at her. He, too, was looking at the sunrise as if it were the first one in 600 years that he'd seen. An aura of immeasurable bliss emitted from his body. He radiated with the glow of an angel.

_My angel,_ Selene thought. She turned her attention back to the sunrise and smiled. The sight was still as breathtaking as when she had first seen. _Sunrises will not be rare from now on,_ Selene thought. _And neither will the feeling._

Selene leaned her head on Michael's shoulder. "It's beautiful," she whispered just audibly. "Just beautiful."

He looked down at her and pushed a strand of loose hair from her face. "Yes, it is."

He laid down and pulled her down with him. Selene kissed Michael and said the words that she had previously been scared to even think.

"I love you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I was in the mood to write, so I thought it'd be cool to start a new story, a new take on the events following EVO.**

** Anyway, unlike in my last story, "Resurrection", Marcus and William will not be the baddies in this story.**

**I hope you continue to read, and please leave a review or any critiques you have!**

**KATEB819**


	2. Chapter 2

Selene stood, watching her third sunrise. She'd woken up early to see it, as she had done the days before. _It's worth it,_ Selene thought as she watched the glorious ball of bright, pure light in the horizon. The sight still took her breath away and kept her attention.

_How could something that was so lethal be so beautiful?_

Selene and Michael were staying at a nearby safe house for the last few days while they were still contemplating on what their next move should be. Everyday, however, Selene had woken up early (_Probably still on the vampire clock!_) to see the sunrise, half-expecting to not see it. But everyday the sun had risen, and everyday Selene had watched it with immense satisfaction.

The sun was now well above the horizon, yet Selene could not make herself leave the roof of the safe house. She finally forced herself to turn around and open the door, only to linger at the doorway to sneak one more glance at the stunning scenery behind her.

_This is ridiculous,_ Selene told herself as she walked down the stairs. _I'm acting like I'm sleeping with the enemy, or something._

Which, in actuality, she was. But she doubted those of her "kind" would give a damn that she was in love with a Lycan/Vampire hybrid, now.

Selene had been thinking about going to the American Coven as their next move, but it seemed too risky. _But anything we do next is risky._

After all, their choices were either go to the American Coven or go to the Lycans. Either way, the side they pick would not greet them with open arms. She was an outcast. _There is one more option._ Selene continued to talk to herself in her mind as she sat in the heavy titanium chair in the center of the main "torture" room. She could hear Michael snoring, and she was shocked to find the sound soothing.

_Yeah, but the other option sounds like something out of a fairy tale book!_ Selene had been having this argument in her head for the last few days, unbeknownst to Michael. The other option Selene had come up with and then rejected just as quickly was, well, in her mind, out of the question.

_Why is it out of the question? Is it because it sounds like something out of a Disney movie, perhaps?_

_Of course, _shouted the rational part of her mind. How could she consider just hiding out with Michael in civilization forever? She hadn't been living among humans for six centuries.

While still arguing with herself, she heard Michael getting up out of bed. She put her head in her hands and sighed quietly in frustration. _It could be worse,_ she mused. _I could be reigning alongside Kraven right now._ Selene shuddered at the thought.

_I wonder where the scheming bastard is right now? Being devoured by maggots? Sizzling in the sunlight? Bleeding all over the floor? _All of these thoughts brought Selene a sadistic grin to her face.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked, his voice clearly indicating he was still sleepy.

"Mmm, nothing. Just about a lot of things." Selene answered vaguely.

"Like, oh, I dunno… what to do next?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, among many other things."

"Such as…?"

Selene thought briefly about telling Michael about the pleasure she was getting from Kraven's death, but decided better of it. _I don't want to scare him off because of my perverted ways._ Michael was still innocent, or as innocent as could be expected in spite of all the crap he'd gone through the last few days. _Better keep it that way._

"Nothing, just about everything that's happened the last few days." Selene answered, avoiding giving Michael a straight answer.

"Selene, how long are you going to keep this up?" Michael asked, his voice irate.

"Keep what up?" Selene asked, playing dumb.

"This whole charade! I just want to know if it's just me you do it to, or if you're just so shut up in your walls that you put up around your heart to realize you do it."

"It's not a charade. It's a habit."

Michael let out a long, tired sigh. He clearly did not accept this answer.

"Look, I know it's annoying, my 'walls.' But it's what I do. It's not just you; I do it to everybody. It's just the way I am. I'm sorry if it bothers you—"

Selene cut herself off. In all of her years, when people had confronted her about her anti-social behavior, she had never apologized for it before.

"What?" Michael asked, wondering why Selene had stopped talking.

"Uh, it's just that… I've never said that before… to anyone." Selene confessed.

"Wait, said what?" Michael asked, a step behind.

"Apologized for my behavior. Never done that before."

"Oh. Really?" Michael sounded shocked.

"Really."

"Huh."

Selene drew in a small breath. "Look, I've been thinking about our next move."

"Uh huh?"

_Yes! I changed the subject,_ Selene thought triumphantly. "Well, I think our next move should be to go to the American Coven."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I mean -- there's nothing left for us here, except for Lycans. Which, I can guarantee you, would NOT be pleasant."

"You sound like your mind's made up." Michael remarked.

"Well, it's not." Selene snapped. "What do you think about it?"

"I really don't know too much about this whole thing. So I guess whatever you think is correct."

"Fine. We'll go to Ordoghaz first, then."

"Can I ask why?"

"I want to fly out to the American Coven; I don't really trust one of them flying us over there. Putting ourselves at the mercy of a pilot is not a good idea. So we need a helicopter. Which is fine, because I know where they're stored. But we need the keys."

"What makes you sure the keys will still be there? The place burned down, didn't it?"

"The keys are in a special safe in a little building behind Ordoghaz. I doubt Marcus took the time out to burn down the building, too. It wasn't even there when he was put into hibernation, anyway."

"Oh. So we're heading for Ordoghaz, now?"

"Yes. Oh, and Michael?"

"Yes?"

Selene hesitated before speaking. "I think the walls around my heart are coming down. You just have to give me a little time, okay?"

Michael smiled at her, and he seemed to glow with this tiny victory. He glowed like the sun.

_Oh, sunrises will not be rare. Soon, a "sun" will rise in my heart, and the walls will fall._ Selene thought to herself, as she and Michael left the safe house. She quickly added, _But not just yet._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I'm still in a writing mood, and thus the birth of chapter two. I guess I just got inspired…**

Anyway, thanks for reading!

KATEB819  



	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I will admit there's one part I hadn't planned out." Selene admitted.

"Oh? What's that?" Michael asked as they closed the door to the safe house.

"I don't have a plan on how to get there. We don't have a car." Selene looked a bit sheepish to admit that.

"Oh."

They looked around the street. There were no cars parked anywhere, since the safe house was located in a part of town that was known to be full of crime.

There was a sound of a motor all of the sudden. Selene and Michael turned to face the sound, only to see a man on a motorcycle approaching them a block away.

As he drove past Selene, nearing Michael, Michael suddenly stuck his arm out and knocked the poor guy right off the motorcycle.

"See? No problem." Michael smirked.

The motorcycle was big enough for the both of them.

Selene spoke up. "Oh, that's not the problem, now. Now the problem is that I can't drive a motorcycle."

"I can." Michael said.

"You can?"

"Nothing to it. I had one when I was in high school, before I could pay for a car." Michael chuckled. "Teenage years. Y'know." Michael paused. "Oh, I guess… you don't. Sorry."

Selene waved her hand as if to say, "No problem." She said, "Never mind; just drive us there, then. I guess you're driving."

"Well," Michael said as they climbed onto the motorcycle, "you've gotta navigate. The last time I went there was in a taxi."

Selene had to laugh at that. She could still remember the last time he had visited Ordoghaz. _It was only, what, three, maybe four days ago?_ He had had no idea about the dark world he was going to enter in a matter of hours back then. He had simply been looking for an answer to why he was having memories of stuff that had never happened to him, why his shoulder hurt like hell, and why people, even the cops, were constantly chasing him. _And I was the only one he trusted_, Selene thought to herself. _And_ now_, he's the only one _I_ trust._

That scared her more than she was willing to admit.

After navigating Michael to her "home," the motorcycle pulled up to the burned down building in a short amount of time. _I guess a motorcycle is Michael's specialty._

Selene had a chance, a few years ago, to learn how to ride a motorcycle. She had declined the offer by Kahn. After all, she had the skills to drive a car fairly well, so why bother? She realized that she should have taken Kahn up on his offer.

A pang of regret struck Selene like a blow to the stomach. _Kahn…_ The poor Death Dealer had trained Selene in Viktor's absence, and to think of him as no more was almost unbearable. He'd taught her how to fight in hand-to-hand combat, as well as in the art of gunplay. Viktor had taught her some tricks as well, not to mention the skills that were required to wield a sword. But it was Kahn who had taken her under his wing and would help her no matter when she needed it.

Kahn had also taught her to drive a car. _And I never thanked him. Not once did I show appreciation._ Selene thought sadly. And now he would never know how important he'd been to her!

"This it?" Michael asked, disturbing Selene's thoughts.

"Yeah," Selene said quietly, her mind still on her thoughts. She looked at the building that she'd called home for so long, and practically gasped in shock.

Ordoghaz, once a towering castle and home for many, was now reduced to bricks that were covered with soot. The proud mansion had fallen to the ground, blacker than night in the middle of the day.

"Oh, my God." Selene murmured. _How could this be my home now?_ She had known that Marcus, in his madness, had burned down Ordoghaz, but her mind could not comprehend the enormity of what had occurred. Though she despised many of its inhabitants, Ordoghaz had been her home for 600 years. This place was the only place in her entire immortal existence that she had called home. She had slept, eaten, worked, trained, and **_lived_** here for centuries. Centuries, while she had many, were still huge amounts of time for any immortal. The fact that she had spent six of them here was not a small, insignificant one.

Selene slowly got off the motorcycle, not hearing anything Michael was saying to her. She thought she heard him say, "Selene, are you okay?" But it sounded like he was far away, and like he was saying it to someone else.

"Oh, my God." Selene repeated, hoping that the repetition would make her feel better. It didn't.

She reluctantly walked closer to the gate. The gate fell to the ground when Selene barely touched it with a cacophonous crash. She stepped over it and continued to walk to Ordoghaz. She felt like none of this was real, like she was dreaming, or watching some stupid mortals' reality show on television.

She walked mindlessly towards the entrance, or what was left of it. Where the great door had once been was now an arch of bricks, covered with soot. She had walked through it many times in her existence, but now it felt like unfamiliar territory to her. When she walked inside, all she saw was darkness. Ordoghaz had always been a well-lit place, considering its inhabitants.

Smoke filled her lungs, but Selene would still not leave. She had to see something else first.

Selene walked the path that now seemed so strange to her, although she had walked it countless times prior to this. She entered the tomb, the doors that used to guard it reduced to a pile of ash.

Selene looked around. She could hear Michael's steps and felt him behind her, but she didn't act as if she did. On the floor were numerous charred corpses. _Kraven and his men_, Selene guessed. Selene started to turn around and leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"Seem's like somethin' outta TV, huh?"

It took a moment for Selene to realize the voice and comprehend it.

"Kahn?"

* * *

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**  
I want to thank Shannon K for the review. Thanks for that; hence why Selene can't drive a motorcycle in this chapter!**

Anyway, thanks again for reading, and I'd appreciate any comments or critiques. I'll continue whenever I have time!  
KATEB819  



	4. Chapter 4

The moment those words left her mouth she knew she was correct. Standing behind her, in a corner Selene had not looked in was Kahn. He was still wearing leathers, as he always had. He was leaning on a wall with the same cocky grin he was known for, with a gun laying at his feet.

"You look like you're starin' at a ghost." Kahn remarked. His grin grew wider as he stepped forward. "What? Thought I'd died back there, or somethin'? I thought you'd at least expect more outta me than that."

Selene just kept staring at him. She couldn't believe her eyes. "I thought you'd died back there…. I heard the shots." Selene said, more to herself than to him.

"Oh, that." Kahn paused, his town ominous. "Yeah, almost all of them men died during that ambush. Mason and I made it out of that one."

"Mason's alive?" Selene asked, looking around.

"No," Kahn said sadly, "he made it outta that one, but he was killed right before we made it outta that hellhole. When we saw Viktor dead, we figured we'd leave, so we turned back and about ten feet from the exit, a Lycan attacked us and killed Mason. I came back here by myself, only to find the whole damn placed burned down! The sun was comin' up, so now I'm stuck here." Kahn paused. "How did you guys get here? The sun's been up for a while."

"Well…" Selene began, but became unsure of how to explain all that had happened in a period of a few days.

Michael continued for her. "Selene's immune to sunlight, now."

A look of confusion entered Kahn's face, but he decided not to ask. _Don't ask questions; just do._ Kahn had taught Selene that that rule was one of the most important rules to remember as a Death Dealer. If you were given a mission, just take it, follow the directions, and don't question anything. "Okay." Kahn said.

_What now?_ Selene asked herself. The news of Mason's demise was disturbing, but not unexpected. She tried to push out the emotions, as she had done with the news of every death she had heard over the years. This time, however, she couldn't. Her heart felt heavy, and she felt tears build her eyes. _What is going on?_ Selene had never cried or even really felt sad about a fellow Death Dealer dying. She cared, and she'd paid her respects when she could, but she'd never felt like crying before. This was brand-new territory for her.

Kahn noticed something was wrong with Selene. "Selene? Are you ok—?" Kahn interrupted himself when he realized Selene wasn't as apathetic as she usually was when she found out a fellow Death Dealer died. "Oh, my Elders. Are you **_CRYING_**?"

Selene took a deep breath and replied, "No."

"Yes, yes you are! Oh, poor Selene is crying!" Kahn mocked.

Selene looked more embarrassed than upset, and Michael didn't like that.

Michael took Selene by her hand and walked off outside into the sunlight with her. "Give me a second alone with her, okay Kahn?" He turned around, not waiting for an answer.

When they were out of Kahn's sight and out of earshot (_how good were vampires' hearing, anyway?_), Michael spoke to Selene.

"Hey, you okay?"

Selene hesitated. "Y-yeah." Selene avoided his eyes.

He tilted her face upward so he could look into her eyes. "No, you're not."

Selene backed up, away from Michael. "I'm not usually like… this. Usually when a Death Dealer dies, I feel bad for a little while, maybe a little sad, but then I stop caring or thinking about it. But this time, it's different. I actually feel… well, emotional."

Michael looked both shocked and dubious. "You mean, in all these years, you've never, ever felt sad when a Death Dealer dies? You don't grieve?"

"No, I never do. I usually feel more rage than anything. But after I get revenge, I feel better, and then the whole thing is just pushed out of my mind."

Selene sighed. "Look, I'll be fine. I guess I'm a little more emotional now for some reason." She started to head back to Ordoghaz. "Maybe it's the sun." She turned around and walked away.

Michael chuckled, watching the woman he loved walk in the sunlight. _Maybe it's me,_ Michael thought to himself. _Maybe I'm finally breaking down her walls._

"Michael, you coming?" Selene asked from the burnt down remains of her home.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." When Ordoghaz came into sight again, he couldn't help but notice that Selene seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Selene led Michael to the backyard building she had described. It was small, like the size of a trailer. _I guess it doesn't need to be that big. After all, all it holds is keys, right?_

"All that's in there are keys?"

"Yes, but we bought the trailer, because we figured if we just bought something tiny and stuck it outside, it would stick out."

"So why not just buy a safe and keep it inside?"

"Because we were afraid something would happen to the building itself – which DID – and then we'd lose all the keys."

Selene reached out and pulled the door open. She looked a bit shocked. "It's not supposed to just open like that…" she muttered to herself.

She stepped inside. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

Michael rushed inside. "What?"

No sooner did he walk in that he saw why she cursed. Almost all of the keys were missing! Only two or three were left. There was only one conclusion to be made – someone had broken in and taken most of the keys.

"Oh, my God." Michael said.

"Tyrell." Selene said simply, and then stormed out.

Michael followed her out, wondering who they hell Tyrell was.

Selene walked into the crypt area, and said to Kahn, "Most of the keys have been stolen. I could smell Tyrell's scent."

"Who's Tyrell?" asked Michael.

Selene turned to face Michael. "He was a Lycan that was known to be very stealthy and conniving. We've been following him for years, but I was always one step behind him. Thing was, I was also always so close, so I know his scent almost as well as mine. I wouldn't mistake it for anything."

"May I ask, why were you in that building to begin with? Why would you need a helicopter?" Kahn asked.

"Well, my plan," said Selene, "is to go to the American Coven and begin to bring peace between the two races. But right now, it seems a bit impossible."

Kahn nodded, seeing the rationality in her plan. "This is just one Lycan. I'm sure that the rest won't be as difficult, seeing as how most of them are dead."

"And besides," Kahn paused, "I have faith in you."

"Thanks."

"Look," Kahn said, leaning in, "I'm sorry for givin' you a hard time before. It's just that, I've never seen you so upset over anyone's death except for your family."

"It's okay. I've just been more emotional lately. It's kinda weird."

"So," Kahn said, leaning against the wall again, "what keys are left?"

"Nothing I can use, I'm afraid. All the keys are for the really old helicopters."

"Man, I haven't flown one of those in ages."

"I know; I'm afraid I can't remember how to fly one."

"That's never stopped you before," commented Kahn.

Selene smiled. "Well it will if I crash it into the ocean."

"You won't. Not with me there."

Kahn sat down on the floor. "At nightfall, we'll go. After all, with two veteran Death Dealers flying the damn thing, it couldn't be too bad, right?"

"No, it couldn't."

At nightfall, the three left the "shelter" of Ordoghaz. Selene had left at noon to go and get the remaining keys. They'd decide which helicopter to fly later.

"Nice bike!" Kahn said as they approached the motorcycle they had left by the gate.

"The three of us can't fit on there." Michael noted.

"That's fine." Selene said. "I have to go do something, anyway."

"What?" Michael asked.

"It's nothing big. Kahn'll navigate you to the correct spot. I'll meet up with you guys at sunrise. There's just something I need to take care of."

As Michael and Kahn drove off, Selene headed back into Ordoghaz. She checked before entering; there was still a car there from when she'd left it. There was one day when she had had enough of Kraven's constant disregard for her privacy. So she parked a car in the farthest part of the property she could, then reported it missing to Kahn. That was the place she'd spent many nights, just sitting and thinking if she didn't have a mission and if she didn't feel up to working out in the dojo.

She could drive it to the helicopter spot. After all, the tank was full, since it hadn't been driven for a few months.

Reassured she'd have a way to catch up with Michael and Kahn, she turned around and went back into Ordoghaz.

She went back down to the crypt area; the place where she'd also spent much of her time. She lied down on the floor and slept. She slept soundly, not disturbed by the smell of soot or smoke anymore. She would wake up before sunrise well rested and would drive to the place where the helicopters were stored by sunrise, as promised.

But for now, she would sleep for one last time in her home. Before she drifted off to sleep (which was rather quickly), she had only one thought in her head.

_Home sweet home._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
And now there are three…  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Michael really knows how to drive a motorcycle_, Kahn thought as he navigated Michael to the helicopter storage area. Personally, he preferred a car to a motorcycle. Michael had briefly explained how they'd gotten a motorcycle. Suddenly, a questioned popped into Kahn's head.

"Why didn't you get a car to go from William's prison to the safe house? Why walk?" He'd known about William's prison, and all about how Marcus being the first Vampire long ago, back when he had first been turned. He had been Viktor's slave, but after he was turned with Viktor's army, Viktor allowed Kahn to fight among his other soldiers. This was his reward for all of years of loyal service. It would seem that Selene was the only "old" Death Dealer that didn't know of all of the Coven's secrets until only recently.

Answering Kahn's question, Michael said, "Selene said it didn't really matter since we weren't pressured for time, considering the fact that now the sun wouldn't affect her. Besides, we could use the time to figure out our next move. But after we figured out a plan in the safe house, we decided a motorcycle – or a car, for that matter – was a better idea, since now we actually had a place to go to."

"Oh." Kahn said. Another question seeped into Kahn's mind: Since when had Selene become such a sissy?

For as long as Kahn could remember, the vampire had always had a heart as cold as ice. Even though Mason's death had been sad and a bit unexpected, Selene never reacted with such emotion before. She would always react with anger, avenge the Death Dealer's death, and continue on with her life none the merrier. Even when Nigel and Nathaniel had died, her first gut reaction was – as was his – to get revenge. She wanted to head back down into the tunnels, find out what the hell was down there, kill it, and get a full night's sleep. And now, Selene was tearing up and getting all sentimental.

_That's not the Death Dealer way…_ Kahn thought. It was a silent rule that all Death Dealers must detach themselves from everything, because emotion meant weakness. Viktor himself had said that several times. Could it be that the revealing of Viktor's lies had thrown all of his teachings to the wind? If this was the reason, Kahn didn't like this attitude adjustment one bit.

"We're here," Kahn said, returning to reality.

It was sunrise when Selene met up with the two. Kahn and Michael had fallen asleep in whatever helicopters were left, which were not many.

Selene, Michael, and Kahn picked the biggest helicopter there, with Selene and Kahn in the front and Michael in the back.

The take-off was a bit shaky, but once they were off the ground, it was smooth sailing – or flying. Halfway to the United States, Michael fell asleep.

"So, what's the deal with you and Michael," Kahn asked. "Is he 'the one'?"

Selene rolled her eyes, hoping that would erase the question. Kahn wouldn't let up.

"He seems like a good guy. A helluva lot better than Kraven, y'know?"

"Yeah, but even a maggot is better than Kraven."

"True," Kahn answered. Changing the subject, Kahn asked, "What do you think Tyrell is up to? Something bigger than petty thefts and small killings?"

Selene shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know. After all, what would he do with all those keys? And more importantly: How did get ALL of those helicopters off the ground? He must be working with a group of Lycans, or something like that."

The realization struck Kahn. How _did_ all of the helicopters get off the ground, unless, as Selene said, Tyrell was not working alone? And who else could Tyrell be working with? While Tyrell was well known in the Death Dealing world for his petty crimes, Kahn doubted his clout would extend far enough to get a bunch of Lycans to listen to him. But now, with such chaos, anything was possible, right?

Hours later, the helicopter landed in the American storage space. They were shocked to find all of the helicopters that were stolen back home to be here. The place was packed with helicopters.

"Who are you?" An American vampire walked up to the helicopter, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Selene walked out of the helicopter, her exit waking Michael up. "We're from the European Coven. Or…" Selene indicated the three. "…what's left of it, anyway."

The young vampire looked shocked. "Wait, the whole Coven has been _destroyed_?" His voice was filled with doubt.

"Yes. Where's Chris? We need to speak with him – immediately."

Chris was Amelia's right-hand man. Dmitri was, in a way, an American Kraven, and Chris was an American version of Kahn. Chris was centuries older than Selene, and loved weapons almost as much as Kahn. He was not stuck up like the other American Death Dealers tended to be. Selene had met him a few times over the centuries, and had gotten a very good vibe from him.

"Chris is back at the mansion. Do you know where all of the helicopters have come from?"

"Yes," Selene answered, "Tyrell stole all of them from Ordoghaz."

"Tyrell? How did he get all of them here?" Chris's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know," Selene admitted. "But what I do know is that we need to bring Chris up-to-date about everything. Do you have a car that will fit three more?"

"Yeah," the young vampire said.

He led them to his car, and as they drove towards the American Coven's mansion, which was called La Casa de Dios ("The God's House" in Spanish), he introduced himself.

"I'm Wyatt. I'm new at this whole vampire thing – changed a mere year ago. But Chris said I've got the potential to go far in the Death Dealer business. He said I've got 'moxie,' I think was how he put it. I don't know, I mean, I can barely hold a gun, let alone fire the damn thing… But if Chris says I've got what it takes, then who am I to argue, right?" Wyatt laughed nervously, and continued to babble the rest of the way there.

Michael, Selene, and Kahn got out of the car, and took in the scene. The last time Selene had visited La Casa de Dios had been two centuries ago to introduce some new methods to the Death Dealers in the US. It had changed a lot in the last two hundred years. The mansion was also much more updated from the technological view. The gate's lock was voice-activated, and a fingerprint and retinal scan was required to allow entrance into the mansion itself. Inside, the mansion was as well lit as Ordoghaz had been, but there were not as many paintings on the walls. After all, it had been Kraven's impeccable (or so he called it) taste in art that had inspired the amount of art displayed in the mansion. It would appear that Kraven's "twin," Dmitri did not share Kraven's taste in visual art.

"Come," Wyatt said as Selene observed her surroundings. They'd arrived only about a half-hour until sunrise, so the lobby was basically empty, save a few vampires who had chosen to linger in the vast space. "Chris's private office is downstairs. That's where he should be."

He led the trio down the hall to an elevator. Wyatt pushed the button with an arrow that pointed down, and the elevator came promptly. The four entered the elevator, and on the hieroglyphic panel of buttons, Wyatt pushed a button that appeared to lead to Chris's office. Wyatt bowed and indicated to the door. "It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise," Selene said, and opened the door with a large, black-on-dark blue "C."

Behind a large wooden desk was Chris. Chris had also changed much since the last time Selene had seen him. She had seen him two centuries earlier, and his hair had been shoulder-length, his face covered by a beard and moustache. He had worn glasses, which were bigger than half his face, and he had worn a black tuxedo, white shirt, and navy-blue tie. His hair had been a dark brown, as well as his eyes.

But now, Chris had a much more modern, _attractive_ look. His hair was now cut short, with blonde highlights. He switched to contact lenses, which gave his eyes a bluish tint. He now wore a black t-shirt and jeans, and wore black-and-blue sneakers. He shaved his moustache and beard, so his face was smooth and showed off his big, white teeth – fangs included.

He seemed a bit shocked to see who opened his door. He rose from his chair to greet them. "Selene, Kahn! And…" Chris paused uncertainly at Michael. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure?"

"Oh, no. I'm kinda new at this whole immortal thing," Michael answered.

"Ah." Chris took a few steps back to examine the three. "You're all looking very good. Now, don't mind me asking, but… why are you here?"

Selene shared a look with Michael and Kahn.

She told Chris about everything, about Viktor and Amelia _and_ Marcus's deaths, about the fate of all the inhabitants of Ordoghaz, about Lucian and Tyrell., and about Michael He only made "uh huh," "oh," "okay," and "wow" sounds every few moments.

When Selene finished, Chris sat down in his chair, quiet for several seconds, thoughtful.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We have open rooms – Wyatt will show you guys it. I'm afraid there's only two, so two of you will share one room. That's not a problem, is it?"

Kahn turned around and walked out, calling, "Well, if anyone's gonna be sharing a room, it'd be you two!"

Selene addressed Chris. "So you're okay with us staying?"

"Of course. Just make sure Michael's Lycan side doesn't get too wild, okay?"

"Right. Of course."

Wyatt showed them their rooms. Michael went straight to bed, but Selene took a shower first. When she tried to sleep, she found she couldn't. So she did what she hadn't done for what felt like an eternity – she went to the dojo and trained.

But she stopped early to catch the sunset. And enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews! I'm sorry it's taken me longer to get out another chapter, but life got a little hectic. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and continue to read.  
KATEB819 


	6. Chapter 6

Michael woke up at 7 in the morning, give or take a few minutes. It took him a few moments to figure out where he was. _Right. Vampires' American Coven mansion…_

He rolled over to find Selene was not there. This scared him for a few seconds, so he decided to head on out of the bedroom. He looked around the main room, a bit surprised to find a door that led to a balcony. He had to admit, he was so tired last night, when they'd entered their room, he went straight to bed without bothering to examine the room.

The door was transparent, so he could see through it and see that the sun had risen.

Standing in the sunlight was Selene. He couldn't help but noticed how the sunlight seemed to pour onto her and bathe her in its ethereal radiance. She looked even more breathtaking than usual, if that was possible, and her grace and natural beauty seemed to come off of her in overwhelming waves. The whole sight was overpowering, and he couldn't help but stare with his mouth – figuratively – open.

He reached out and grabbed the doorknob. He opened the door slowly, but the door creaked, as if it hadn't been opened in years. And, who knows? – maybe it hadn't.

Selene turned around at the sound, and smiled at Michael. He realized that this may have been the first time he had seen her truly smile. She was so much prettier when she smiled, because it wasn't an obnoxious grin like some women had, or a timid hint of a smile like others had. It was right in the middle, and it was perfect for her face.

"Good morning," Selene said. She was in work-out clothes.

"Good morning," Michael returned, then adding, "Did you go to the gym or something last night?"

Selene nodded. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "Going to the dojo is what I always did, and I thought it'd be nice to return to something familiar. You know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Michael could understand wanting to go do something that felt… _normal_.

Speaking of normal, he couldn't wait to take a shower. He hadn't taken one in, what? Days?

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Michael said.

"Okay. While you're doing that, I'll go get you a gun. It's kind of a rule of thumb to get one of those."

Sheepishly, Michael said, "I don't know anything about guns."

Selene seemed to have considered this already. "I know; I'll get you a Beretta, like the one I had. And maybe tomorrow I could teach you how to shoot?"

"Sure, okay." Michael headed off to the bathroom. He was about to ask Selene about getting new, clean clothes, when Selene shouted out, "There are clean clothes on the towel rack!" It was – eerily enough – as if she'd read his mind.

Selene walked out of their room to the dojo. She wasn't sure how to train Michael how to shoot a gun. He was better off than many other of the newbies Selene had seen since guns were mandatory for a Death Dealer. She had been a natural, as well as many of the other older, more experienced ones. But the newer ones, ones that were less than two centuries old (and therefore, babies compared to many of their elders) had struggled with guns. They'd either missed their target, or refused to shoot the damn thing entirely. The older vampires were more flexible when it came to weapons, but the newer ones were still relying on crossbows and axes and swords in the twentieth century. Eventually, they'd been forced to either retire their status as a Death Dealer or to use guns when carrying these weapons around in public made them suspicious and stick out.

Needless to say, Michael had already shot a gun many times, so training him shouldn't have been as bad as training the other vampires. She'd had been a terrible teacher, and even she could admit that. She little to none patience for these newbies, and she often became very sarcastic and hard to deal with when she got frustrated. It came to a point where Kahn had to remove Selene from the roster that taught younger vampires how to handle a gun. She never admitted it to anyone but herself, but she was relieved to be removed, and she could tell everyone else was, too.

When she made it to the dojo, she went through the rack, found a Beretta, and signed it out in Michael's name. The dojo worked the same as it had in Ordoghaz – you had to sign out a weapon, so that doing inventory was easier. Selene had come up with this method over five centuries ago, back when the weapons you could sign out were so much more. There were axes, swords, crossbows, and clubs of all different types and sizes, making doing inventory much more difficult.

Selene left the dojo, but bumped into Chris on the way out.

"Still awake?" Chris sounded very surprised.

"Yeah. You, too?"

"I don't sleep until I've checked out to make sure everything is safe. Especially now, you can't be too careful, right?"

"Right." Selene turned around and started to head back to her room. "See you later, Chris!"

When Selene entered her room, she found Michael in new clothes, and that he had cut his hair. This hair was now Chris's length. Michael had also taken the time to shave his stubbles, which had grown over the last few days.

Selene couldn't help but notice he looked extremely boyish, and that he was even more good-looking than he had been. _Is that possible,_ Selene wondered. She realized her thoughts had drifted off to some school-girl land, and scolded herself silently for thinking such childish thoughts. But damn, was he good-looking!

While Selene was having a silent argument in her head, Michael spoke. "Whacha got there?"

Selene snapped herself out of her internal argument. "Your gun. I also took the liberty of signing out five clips for you, just in case."

"Oh. Thanks." It was clear in Michael's tone that he would have been just as fine with one clip, or five-hundred, for that matter. Guns and their ammo weren't his field.

"So, the plan today is this: we rest up, and then about 5 PM we get dressed for the party."

"Party? What party?" Michael asked.

"Our welcome party. Chris will also address the new predicament the vampire coven finds itself in." _Coven… Single coven, not coven-_**s**_… coven._

"So, what? Are we wearing this," Michael indicated his t-shirt and jeans, and her work-out clothes, "there?"

"By the Elders, no. There are other articles of clothing in our closet. The one in the bedroom has several of them. There's also a closet in the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. By the way, what does the expression, 'by the Elders' mean?"

Selene thought on that for a second. She had been using that expression for so long, she forgot that mortals never used that. "Well, instead of 'God', or 'Jesus', or so and so forth, we use 'Elders' as a substitute. Although, I guess now that expression should change."

"Yeah, it should, shouldn't it?"

That night, at five, Michael and Selene went to go and get dressed more appropriately. Michael volunteered to go and get dressed in the bathroom, so that Selene could have the bedroom to herself. He grabbed his outfit and went. His outfit consisted of a black tux on top of a white shirt, a black tie, black pants, and comfortable black leather shoes. _I guess vampires really like black!_

He wondered what Selene was wearing. He stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Selene had already dressed herself and was waiting for him. The sight was staggering.

Her outfit was beautiful. She had a long, black dress. It seemed to accent her curves, and compliment her sexy, lithe body. The dress was long enough to almost touch the floor, but short enough to show her high-heeled shoes. The outfit was complete with black gloves that ran up to her past her elbow, a black necklace that shone like moonlight in the darkness of night, and two black earrings. She looked so beautiful and was such a marvelous sight, Michael stood there in silence for several seconds.

This made Selene a little uncomfortable. "You look… very handsome."

Michael couldn't believe _she_ was complimenting _him_. _She_, after all, was the one that was the breath-taking marvel, not him! "You look… gorgeous. Just amazing." Michael knew this words would not fully describe her actual look, but could not articulate just how perfect she seemed in this moment. "You look perfect."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Selene said, eager to take the attention off of her.

"It's Kahn, " he said as he opened the door. "I just wanted to see… WOW." Kahn stared and then blinked a few times. "Holy… WOW. Selene, you've grown up."

Selene rolled her eyes. "What did you want to see? Hopefully not me."

"Oh, no. I've seen you plenty of times." Kahn grinned. "I'll take a wild guess and say you're going tonight, then?"

"It's pretty obvious, no? And besides, why would I miss it?"

Kahn chuckled. "Why? You _never, ever_ go to parties. You've missed every Awakening party that was not for Viktor, and in those you only stayed until all the speeches were over. Then you left. Plus, you've never attended a single party that was thrown, unless it was for the Death Dealers."

"I see your point," Selene noted. "Well, I'm going to this one. You?"

"Of course. I just have to get dressed. I'll see you down there."

Kahn left.

Michael bowed, gentlemanly-like, and offered Selene his hand. "Shall we proceed?"

Selene smiled a small smile, and took Michael's hand. "Gladly."

They both walked downstairs, and Selene couldn't help but smile inwardly. If the smile had been on her face, it would have beamed with eternal light, and she would have lit up the room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I finally got a chance to take a breather from life, and had enough time to get out another chapter. I wanted to thank all of you who have been kind enough to leave a little thought about what you felt was good and bad about what I've got so far. I've tried to use all of the criticism as best as I could. Thank you so much for reading!**

**KATEB819**


	7. Chapter 7

**1807 AD**

Selene slowed down as she turned the corner. Where were Chris's men? He was supposed to send a team that would meet up with Selene's when they reached the border, but no one was there. Instead of a team of Death Dealers, there had been a pack of Lycans.

And now, two were dead. Selene had been given a team of four – five, including herself – to check out how things were going in the New Coven. After a long boat voyage, they'd arrived – only find that they'd fight for their lives and would lose two in the process.

_How many are there_? Selene had counted at least five, and now that her side was down to only three, they were severely out-numbered. _A team of Chris's reinforcements would come in handy right about now!_ But they were nowhere to be seen.

She hid behind a corner, followed by the other two men on her team. They were running low on arrows to reload their crossbows with, they were almost out of throwing stars, and they were tired. The Lycans were on their trail; she could smell them, and they were getting close.

"Leo," Selene whispered, getting the attention of her fellow teammate. "Leo, Sam, cover me. I'll get us outta here, but you've gotta watch my back." There was a door straight ahead, but chances of her reaching it and getting it open without being detected were slim. Sam and Leo nodded their consent to her demand.

Selene crouched and went towards the door she'd seen. Sunlight would be up soon; getting out of the Lycans' radar would be the least of their worries. She pulled the door with minimal, "mortal" strength. When it wouldn't open and just made a loud, creaking noise, she could tell the Lycans had heard it. She heard a growl, then a roar, then she heard a battle ensue behind her. Wasting no time, she yanked the door open with as much force as possible. The door opened, and Selene turned around to tell Leo and Sam that the door was open. She turned around, and immediately regretted it.

Leo and Sam had held their own for only so long. The Lycans overwhelmed them, and had begun to tear them into pieces. Fresh vampiric blood sprayed all over the damp, moldy walls of the tunnel, unearthly moans and painful screams echoing through the walls.

She was alone.

She pivoted and ran out the door, not looking back.

She continued down the path, sprinting. She wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, but rather what was behind her. In fact, she was so oblivious that she bumped right into Chris.

"Whoah, hey," Chris exclaimed. When he noticed Selene was alone, he asked, "Where's the rest of your team?"

Selene stared into Chris's eyes and fixed him with a cold stare. She remained quiet to unsettle him for a few seconds, then frigidly states, "They're dead. Dead, as in, not coming back." She continued to glare through his soul with her cool stare. "Where was _your_ team while _mine_ died? Huh, where were they, Chris?"

Chris shifted uncomfortably. "We were late, I know. We split up to find you."

But Chris was lying. Chris never sent a team; he _was_ the team. He hired those five Lycans to take out her team. They had _almost_ succeeded. They just failed to kill Selene. As Chris led Selene to his mansion, he thought to himself. _What a pity. What pity those fucking Lycans did not fulfill the mission. What a pity that I can't do shit now. What a pity that I won't be able to kill her until the next time we meet._

She was, after all, stronger than him. So he decided to wait until she left her guard down, then he'd take her out. He'd take her out, and the entire vampire race would be under his leadership.

* * *

**Present Day**

Selene was quite the sight, coming down the stairs. She was just gorgeous. Chris met her at the foot of the steps.

"Well, Selene. You are quite the marvel tonight."

She waved away his comment with her hand. "Thank you, but I'm nothing out of the ordinary. You really didn't have to make such a big deal about our coming here."

Chris chuckled. "Are you kidding? You are the surviving members of the Other Coven. If we didn't make a big deal, people might think I _had_ wanted you to die."

This odd comment lingered in the air for a while.

Chris smiled, but it was a superficial one, it seemed. "Well, I must leave now. I do have other business to tend to; it deals with the survival of our race. Please do enjoy the party."

With that, Chris turned around and left Los Dios. But just where was he going?

Selene _had_ looked beautiful in her dress. _Such a shame that her body will be lifeless after the course of the following days,_ Chris mused. She had told him, among many other things, about Kraven's treachery. It took almost all of Chris's self-control not to laugh in her face and say, "You dumb bitch, I've been plotting the same thing!" To his benefit, Selene had taken care of the slaying of the three Elders. Now all that remained was Selene. But now there was another person to take into account. Now there was her damned boyfriend, the hybrid.

When she had asked him if Michael could stay, what could he say? "No, because that would ruin my plan of killing you"? No, he couldn't.

Chris needed to think. He needed to _plot_. He needed his partner.

Chris had been rather surprised at the unraveling of Kraven's partner, Lucian. The guy had been thought to have been dead since before Selene was an immortal, and the fact that he had, in fact, been alive was very shocking. _But then again,_ Chris thought, _so is my involvement with… _that_ kind._ It was strange; in spite of his involvement with the Lycan race for centuries, he still considered them as lower than the shit at the bottom of his shoe.

Chris climbed into his car and drove off, into the city. The city had so many warehouses, after all. Good for plotting and scheming.

He drove for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled up to the front of one warehouse by the ocean. The oceanic mist blew against his face.

He opened the door to consult with his partner, whom he had called prior to Selene's entrance into the main hall.

He walked in, and waited until his eyes could adjust to the darkness.

"Hello, Chris," the familiar voice said.

"Hello, Tyrell."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you once again for reading.**

**Sorry for those of you who had wanted Chris to be a good guy, but I wanted a bad guy that was an insider.**

**Anyway, please keep reading, and thank you all for your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Selene sprang forth from her hiding place, only to move on to the next one. She was good at being stealthy, but she had never liked it. She had always loved killing something, either with a stream of burning bullets, or with her own hands.

But tonight, neither was an option.

Chris had returned from the city earlier that morning, the morning after Selene and Michael's welcoming party. He had instructed Selene and a team to follow a couple of Lycans in the city that night. Selene had vouched to go by herself in the daytime, but Chris had argued that the rest of her team couldn't follow her – he included. Chris had protested her statements of going alone, saying he _needed_ to tag along. It didn't strike her how odd it was that he said _he_ would need for him to go along, not _her_.

Nevertheless, Selene had waited until nightfall, and her team of three (including herself) left Los Dios. Michael had been left behind; they'd all agreed, him included, that he was not nearly stealthy enough to tag along on this mission.

Their mission?

To follow a group of Lycans to their master. Chris had said his rat in the city had told Chris where a group would be found. All they had to do was follow, unbeknownst to the Lycans, until they were led right to their leader – then the negotiations would begin.

Selene had left Chris outside to make sure no Lycan would follow them. Little did she know that Chris was not only neglecting to stop any Lycans from following; he was also calling in reinforcements to go after Selene and the other Death Dealer with her, Wyatt.

It felt strange to be embarking on another mission in the city regarding Lycans, as if everything in the last few nights hadn't occurred. Even stranger was being without Michael. Yes, it'd only be until the mission was over, but still… it was like there was a burning, black pit in her heart without Michael. She'd lost him once, and subconsciously she was afraid for that to happen again.

Selene waited until the voices began to fade, and then swiftly moved onto the next hiding place available. She was very impressed with Wyatt – so far he hadn't made one mistake, and he had been catching up with Selene. For a newbie, Wyatt was very remarkable. Chris was right; Wyatt did have the skills. Wyatt reminded Selene of a much younger Mason. Not so much the looks, but the personality. Mason had always been ambitious and headstrong, and loyal to the end.

Selene continued to follow successfully, as did Wyatt for what felt like an eternity. Who knew that the tunnels underground could be so vast? _Vast is an understatement,_ Selene thought. They'd been following for well over an hour, with what felt like nothing achieved. _At this point_, Selene reflected, _it will take until sunrise just to reach the leader!_

It was at this thought that a cacophonous roar echoed up and down the tunnels. Wyatt jumped, but Selene had heard so many of the roars out of dead silence that they no longer frightened her. Selene drew out her pistol, and turned to face where the roar had originated. But what she saw made her feel like collapsing. There were at least a half a dozen Lycans!

Selene quickly glimpsed behind her to find the two Lycans they'd been following gone. _Perfect,_ Selene thought sarcastically. _So glad I wasted two hours for this!_

At this point, Wyatt had drawn both of his pistols, and Selene gripped the second one in her pocket and aimed it. _I hope we can make it through this,_ Selene thought. If she'd had Michael, Chris, or at least two more Death Dealers with her, she wouldn't have bothered with the last thought. But she was with a baby vampire. _Let's hope his physical power is as good as his stealth…_

With a growl, the Lycan leapt forward towards Selene. Instinctively, her fingers pulled back on the triggers of her guns and unleashed a flood of steaming silver bullets right into the head of the Lycan. It was dead before it even hit the ground.

_This isn't right…_ Selene thought. _We're supposed to be enforcing peace, not waging a dead war!_

Still, she continued to shoot at the damned Lycans in self-defense. How in the hell had all of these things gotten past Chris?

Struggling with the last question, which had seeped into her mind, Selene wasn't paying full attention to the battle at hand. A Lycan's arm swooped right over her head, missing it by centimeters. The other arm was aimed for her chest – and connected. With a grunt, Selene was pushed into the wall behind her by the Lycan. He roared in her face and tried to bite her face off. The impact of the wall had forced Selene to drop her weapons, so now she was fighting a raging beast with her bare hands. She tried to keep the Lycan at bay with her hands around his throat, but to no avail.

A sudden surge of power kicked in; Corvinus's blood. Her eyes turned a shining, fierce cobalt blue, and her fangs extended. Her body felt lighter, as if she could float. She tightened her grip on the Lycan's neck, which she thought she was unable to do prior to her energy boost. A satisfying crack sounded, as Selene felt the Lycan's bone crumble beneath her awesome power. Selene pushed the dead body away from her.

Before she had a chance to breath, another struck out at her. She ducked it with lighting-fast reflexes. Unfortunately, another Lycan tackled her from below and smacked her onto the ground. Some concrete flew form the floor as a result from the impact. The Lycan swiped his claw at Selene's face, and did not miss. His nails left a wound, running from the bottom-left of her face to her right eyebrow. Not faulting from the pain or the blood that now flowed into her mouth, she grabbed the Lycan's head in both of her hands and twisted sharply to the right. Once she heard a loud _crack_, she kicked the body off of hers so she could get up.

She stealthily rolled to her guns, which still rested on the ground amongst the chaos. She plucked the guns up from the ground. It felt good to be armed again. Aiming at the nearest target, Selene no longer worried about the dwindling chance for peace. _Fuck, I just want to get out of this shit-hole alive!_

She let out all of the bullets in the clip, re-loaded, and continued her rage. They had pissed her _off_, and now she was giving them _no mercy_.

Once the last carcass fell, she looked around. To her immeasurable happiness and surprise, she found Wyatt still alive. He wasn't wounded in the slightest. In fact, he was crouched and hugging the wall for dear life.

A bit embarrassed, he rose from the ground and approached her. "Hey, you okay?"

She gently touched her face, where that _fucking_ Lycan had wounded her. Her fingers came back, drenched in her blood. "It'll heal." Selene confirmed. "It'll leave a hell of a scar, but it'll heal."

Selene looked around, verifying what she had already noticed at the start of the battle. The two Lycans they'd been following were gone.

"Let's go. There's nothing more we can do here, today. We lost them."

Wyatt glanced around. "Yeah," he sounded a bit disappointed.

Both of them turned around to head back out.

"I'm a little embarrassed," Wyatt admitted. "I've never actually been out on a real mission before. Truth is, I can't fight. Maybe one Lycan, but not that many. I think I only killed one."

Selene stopped. "Look, you did a great job. I couldn't tell it was your first time out. I know it's scary and intimidating, and the fact that you _did_ take one out your first time out isn't ordinary. Many new Death Dealers I have seen over the years couldn't kill one their first time out, and they still made fabulous Death Dealers, after more experience. So don't worry about freezing; you did a great job."

Wyatt was speechless.

Selene chuckled. "What's the matter?"

Wyatt stammered. "It's just… Kahn was telling me stories of how you aren't good with new Death Dealers, that you're kind of… or very harsh on them."

Selene had to laugh at that. "They're not lies; I'm no good when it comes to the younger ones. I usually scare them off."

"I couldn't see why."

Selene was shocked; she had almost never gotten a compliment from anyone other than Kraven about her personality. And he always had ulterior motives. "Thanks."

"No problem." Wyatt smiled. He was good-looking when he did that. Selene couldn't help but think that he should do that more often.

As Selene and Wyatt went past the entrance of the tunnel, they both realized something very important – Chris was nowhere to be seen. Where was the guy? He was supposed to be keeping guard over the entrance. Now, Selene couldn't help but let her mind wander to anything bad happening to Chris.

She did not know that at that moment, Chris was driving back – and planning to tell everyone a lie about Selene and Wyatt's "unlucky demises".

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you so much for reading this far! Once again, apologies to any of you who liked Chris and wanted him to be a good guy. Good news – Wyatt's a good guy!

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying yourself while reading this story of mine.

KATEB819


	9. Chapter 9

Right before Selene opened the door to Los Dios, Selene felt something, but it was a "hard to explain" something. It was a shiver that ran up and down her spine; it was as if there was a weight placed on top of her heart; it was as if she could see a dark heavy cloud hovering above the mansion. It was an indescribable feeling. Regardless, she could tell that whatever her gut was telling her was not a good thing.

She started to open the door, but Wyatt stopped her. "Something's wrong," he commented, mirroring her own concerns.

"Yeah," she confirmed. _When two Death Dealer have a feeling something's wrong, something _must_ be wrong._ It wasn't just her opinion; it was fact. Every time two or more Death Dealers had had a bad feeling, it was usually a correct feeling.

She opened the door, and their feelings were verified – not that this made them feel better.

Every single vampire was in the lobby, as well as Michael. They all seemed to be gathering around something, or _someone_. This someone was Chris. He seemed to be telling a tragic story, like how Homer would have told of the tragic death of Odysseus's crew.

Selene and Wyatt's entrance was not unnoticed, however. Everybody turned around to face the entrance. They all had somber, grieving faces. But these faced lit up the moment they saw who was standing there.

Michael was the first to speak. "You guys aren't dead!"

Selene couldn't believe what she'd heard. _Dead?_ "No," Selene stated. "No, we aren't… _dead_."

Wyatt spoke. "Who told you guys this?"

Simultaneously, everyone turned around to face Chris. He had a neutral mask upon his face, but his heart was pounding faster than any _human_ would have been able to bear. "Alas, it appears we have a miracle amongst us. It would appear that our fellow vampiric members did _not_ die in battle tonight – contrary to popular belief."

Chris approached Selene and Wyatt, who were still stunned by the unveiling of their supposed deaths. Chris bowed. "My apologies for doubting your survival skills." Under his breath, he muttered, "It won't happen again…"

Selene regained some of her composure. "Why would you think we'd died?"

"Well, I stood outside to keep watch. Unfortunately, a whole group of Lycans somehow got past my vision, and when I realized this, I followed them. I saw that they had waged a full-on attack on the two of you. My apologies, once again, for underestimating your power." Chris bowed apologetically, but it was all for show. The moment he had seen that a whole pack of Lycans had followed them, he ran back to the mansion. Not realizing, of course, that Corvinus's blood gave Selene such a boost.

This night was supposed to be Chris's night of ultimate take-over. Unfortunetely, Selene unexpected power had far surpassed his expectations, and this night had just humiliated him.

"You're hurt," Michael noted.

Selene suddenly remembered that a Lycan had wounded her from the bottom-left of her face to her right eyebrow. "Oh, yeah." She ran her fingers along the wound, which was still raw. She inhaled sharply from the unexpected pain.

Michael, thinking more like a doctor than a concerned lover, stated, "I'll fix that right up."

"You okay," Wyatt asked, taking more of a concerned approach.

"Yeah."

She went off with Michael so she could get the wound cleaned up.

In the medical part of the mansion were a couple dozen hospital beds, and one room for emergency operations. Michael had a tray of alcohol pads and swabs. He'd noted, however, that the wound had almost completely healed itself by the time he'd finished cleaning it. All that remained was a scar.

He gently ran his fingers down the scar. Selene did not flinch this time, as she had when she'd done it. He said, "I'm sorry if I didn't sound concerned about you before. Truth is, I was scared to death about you going out there… alone. And when Chris said that you didn't make it… I was…" Michael couldn't even finish it. He struggled for a word.

"You were what I was when you died at the pier."

A moment of silence drifted between them. "Yeah." Michael shifted uneasily. "Selene, if you died… I'd be… inconsolable."

"No, no you wouldn't." When Michael gave her a puzzled look, she explained. "You'd be sad, and you'd grieve. But you'd find a way to move on. Maybe not in the physical sense of, you know, getting a new lover. But, mentally, you'd find a way to move on. Because you're strong, Michael. You may not know it, Michael, but you are."

Selene couldn't believe what she'd just said. Yes, she'd been thinking it, but she never knew she'd have the right words to articulate it. And yet, she _had_. There was something about Michael that made her feel at ease, that made her feel and do more than she thought she ever thought she could. She felt as if everything that she was and had been for her whole immortal existence paled when she was with him. He was, in a way, her "sunrise". He was the sun that rose above the horizon and shone brightly on her. He bathed her in light and confidence, and when he left, the sun set, leaving her in the lonely darkness that followed.

Even more surprisingly, she leaned forward and met his lips with hers. She lost herself the second she closed her eyes to savor the moment. She felt like she was drifting, drifting… drifting…

And then the kiss was interrupted.

Chris walked in. "Oh, oh! Sorry. I'll just…"

Michael reluctantly pulled away. He seemed to need a moment to gather his thoughts. "No, it's okay…" Selene had found the will to speak.

"Well, sorry for ruining the moment, there. Um, but since you are… finished… I need to speak with Selene a moment."

"Not a problem." Chris escorted Michael out the door. Before he left, Michael said to Selene, "See you upstairs." Selene had just nodded.

Chris poked his head out after Michael left, and glanced around. He nodded to himself, and then poked his head back in, closing the door behind him. He locked it.

Selene could sense something was wrong, but decided to play along. "What's up, Chris?"

He slowly walked up to her. His face gave away no hint of what was going on behind his neutral expression. His walk seemed to be shrouded in mystery.

"We need to talk, Selene. About something that's been bothering me for a _long_ time. Like, _centuries_ long." He was now at an uncomfortable and violating closeness to Selene. She did not flinch and kept her face just as (if not more) mysterious.

"Let me explain it all to you. From the beginning." Chris took a few steps back. "But first…" Chris paused, as if to collect his thoughts. In reality, he was trying to unnerve Selene; it didn't work.

Selene started to try to leave the room, subtly inching towards the door. But Chris saw just what she was doing. With speed, he hurled something at her neck.

Seconds later, Selene realized that the thing was a syringe.

And her last thoughts were, _Can't feel my legs or arms… can't keep my eyes open… I'm falling to the floor… It's… all.. feeling… so… faint…_


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like she was in a dark, damp cellar. And maybe she was – after all, didn't those kind of cellars have the moldy walls and the lack of light?

Selene could feel the ominous setting sinking into not just her skin, but her bones, her blood, her _soul_. It chilled her from the outside in.

Groaning softly, Selene tried to tear herself away from the wall. No such luck; strong chains held her in place. Selene's eyes began adjusting to the darkness. Vague outlines began to show themselves. She could see a light bulb, which was not on; a staircase, made of wood; and a table that was covered by a cloth.

_Where the _fuck_ am I?_ She couldn't help but wonder if it really was Chris that had knocked her out. The memory seemed fuzzy at best; her head throbbed in sync with her rapid heartbeat. She could barely think, let alone try to figure out who had trapped her down here.

As Selene was trying to collect her thoughts, the sounds of footsteps approached. There must have been a door at the top of those wooden stairs, because a door opened, then shut. The footsteps descended down the creaky staircase. Then, the figure paused beneath the light bulb. The figure turned the light bulb on, allowing Selene to confirm her thoughts about Chris.

There he was, all handsome and mysterious. Or, mysterious, anyway. He walked up to Selene, and stared into her eyes. She stared back into his, her glare icy and unforgiving. He glanced away. "You know," he began, "I didn't want for this to happen."

"Oh, really?" Selene's voice was skeptical. "That's good to know."

Chris snorted. "I admire the fact that you're still talking back. After all, most people who are tied to a wall in some cellar somewhere and faced by a traitor wouldn't be as… nonchalant."

"A traitor?"

"Ah, that's right." Chris grinned. It looked like one of Kraven's, unfortunately. "I haven't told you my story." Chris glanced up to the ceiling. "Oh, boy. Where do I start?"

"'Once upon a time…' that sounds about right, no?" Selene knew she shouldn't be mocking, but she had had it. She'd been through Hell in the last week, and the _last_ thing she wanted – or needed – was to be held hostage by a traitor. _Another_ traitor, of all things.

Chris continued to grin his Kraven-grin. "_Once upon a time_," he began, "Lucian was killed by Kraven. And Kraven became the most famous vampire in all the lands. Then, those who had worked three times and more than he had ever tried, vampires like _me_ watched some lazy-ass dick-head get the fame _we DESERVED_. So I decided, 'Enough with this shit.' I had had ENOUGH. I mean, I was head of a whole half of the Coven, but was that what I DESERVED? No, I deserved ALL of it.

One day, I got an opportunity of a lifetime. Tyrell walked up to me. We were both tired of all of the unfair shit. We both deserved so much more than what we got. So for the last 300 years, we've been working together. And imagine how happy I was to hear that there is practically NO ONE left of our Coven in Europe."

"We did your work for you." Selene could not believe how easy she had made it for Chris to take over, now. Before there was probably no chance in Hell – now, though, she had practically given it to him on a silver platter.

"Yes, you did." Chris was looking particularly amused. "So, last night, I thought you'd die. I sent you with a fucking newbie in hopes you'd die. Imagine my surprise when you walked through the fucking door! I mean, fuck, as far as plans going wrong, you can't go worse than that!" Chris began laughing hysterically. Although, Selene thought it was more maniacally.

He abruptly stopped. He put his lips right next to her ears, and began whispering as if someone else was in the room. "As we speak, the entire Coven is out looking for us. But you know what? They'll never find us. Coz we're in the middle of nowhere, Selene. No one will find us."

He pulled away. Selene stared into his eyes, hoping she had chilled him to the bone. His face briefly contained a look of fear, of doubt, but he regained control of his emotions. "So, are you going to kill me?" Selene's voice contained absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

"We were going to. But we realized you could be of some use, in the future. And if you prove to be useless, then we could just kill you. But for now, you will remain alive."

_Perfect_, Selene thought, hoping that she would be of some use, just so she could see Michael's reassuring smile once again. _Funny how now the last thing I wanna see is Michael, now…_

So many things had changed in the last week, and this one _had_ to be the biggest.

Chris pulled the cloth off the table Selene had seen earlier. _Oh, SHIT_, Selene thought to herself.

There were many shiny, sharp torture objects on the table.

Chris picked up one that resembled a scalpel and smiled.

"In the meantime, why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

Where was Selene? The whole mansion buzzed with activity, searching for not only Selene, but for Chris as well. Security tapes had shown Chris knocking Selene out, then carrying her out. He had opened the window in the room, and fled the property unseen.

Michael's heart was thudding faster than it had ever had before; his face was slick with perspiration, and his breath sounded like he had just jogged around all of Europe. He kept asking Wyatt if there was any news – the answer was always "no."

He felt like shit. After all, he had been the last one to see Selene. He kept re-watching the security tapes in hopes of seeing _something, ANYTHING_ that would help him find her. Alas, all that was there was the same thing over and over again: Selene and Michael entering, Selene and Michael kissing, Chris entering, Michael leaving, and then Chris eventually kidnapping Selene in her unconscious state.

He also noticed that Wyatt was extremely worried for Selene. This young vampire had taken well to Selene, and she had, according to Kahn, been very nice to Wyatt compared to the way she had treated baby vampires in the past. Kahn told Michael that Selene only took well to the vampires that had the raw talent, and apparently, Wyatt had the talent that Selene wanted in Death Dealers.

Kahn had predicted that if anyone could find Selene, it was the three of them. Wyatt had the talent, Kahn had the experience, and Michael had the determination. Now, the three of them tried to figure out what to do since the tapes proved to be no more aid than as a source of information for how Chris had gotten away.

"We should scour the city," Michael suggested.

"Where? Too broad of an area to search," Kahn said.

"Why don't we search the properties that this Coven owns that he could be hiding in? That would narrow it down a lot, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, Wyatt," Michael said. "Good idea."

"The only thing is, how do we figure out where to start," Kahn asked

"Well, Chris isn't dumb enough to go to one of the newer ones," Chris answered.

"How do you figure?" Michael asked.

"Well, the older ones don't have sensors or cameras. We wouldn't be able to pick them up as easily."

"Huh, that's right. And they couldn't have gone far," Kahn continued.

"So where is the closest property we own that has no cameras or sensors," Michael inquired.

"There is an old abandoned house, and there is a cellar we rent from a family," Chris said.

"Better question would be," Kahn said, "which one is in a more secluded area?"

"The cellar."

'Then that's where she's – they've – gotta be," Michael said.

After the other two confirmed what Michael thought, the three rounded up a team of six total – three more Death Dealers were added – and headed off to the cellar.

* * *

Selene had cuts and bruises all over her arms, legs, and face. Chris wasn't close to being done with her.

"Now, we'll take a break," Chris said calmly. He roughly rubbed one of Selene's cuts, just for the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain.

He sat down at the table, and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He scribbled a note, read it over, smiled, and placed it on the table.

He pulled out another needle, much like the one he had thrown at Selene before.

His eyes flicked with pure evil. "Night, night, Selene."

He injected her again and she passed out again, in spite of her fighting the overwhelming wave of unconsciousness washing over her.

By the time the six got there, Selene and Chris were gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for taking so long. I caught a bit of a cold. I was, however, able to spit out another 2 chapters. Thanks for reading, and bye!**

**KATEB819**


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Michael, Wyatt, Kahn, and three other Death Dealers got to the cellar, Chris and Selene were gone. The cellar, however, was _not_ empty.

Tyrell was there.

Michael had had enough. He had just missed Selene, and he knew this because he could smell their scent. He slammed Tyrell into the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, Michael, calm down." Kahn knew that if they hybrid didn't watch it, Ty wasn't going to live long enough to give up where Chris was holding Selene.

Michael did calm down. He still held Ty against the wall, but not as firmly. "How much should I bet that you know where Chris and Selene are?"

"How much should you bet that I don't give a shit where your woman is?"

Michael's fingernails grew into sharp claws, which dug into Ty's flesh. The Lycan yelled in pain, but Michael didn't seem to notice. He began to change into his hybrid form.

"Hey! Hey!" Now it was Wyatt's turn to try and calm down Michael.

Kahn and Wyatt both pulled Michael from tearing Ty apart.

Kahn pinned Michael against the wall, all the while keeping an eye on Ty.

Wyatt spoke. "Michael, if you kill Ty, we will _never_ find Selene or Chris. And if Kahn and I have to keep calming you down, when we _do_ find them, it might be too late. I know you don't want that, but if you keep this shit up, it _will_. Okay?"

Michael took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Kahn let Ty go. "Where is Selene," Michael asked, much more calm now.

Ty wouldn't speak.

Kahn picked up one of the sharp scalpel-like utensils on the table. It was curiously coated with fresh blood; it smelled like Selene's. He held the handle and stabbed Ty on his thigh with the sharp end. Ty shrieked in pain, but Kahn just stuck it in deeper.

"Where is Selene?!"

Ty still would not speak. _Boy,_ Kahn thought, _for a Lycan believed to be a useless coward, he's proving to be far from it!_

Wyatt picked up another utensil, but this one resembled a pair of scissors more than a scalpel. Regardless, Wyatt used it like a knife and stabbed it in the middle of his stomach. Ty gasped in pain, but still would not speak.

When Michael asked again and Ty denied answering once again, Michael grew his fingernails into claws. He wasn't looking forward to torturing Ty, but if it was what it took to get Selene back, he would do it.

* * *

"I don't even know why I'm keeping you alive, bitch," Chris said to Selene.

"So you think _I_ might?"

Chris shook his head. "Still talking back, huh?"

He pulled out a knife from his pocket and made a long but shallow cut along her cheek. "Haven't learned yet, Selene?"

She did not flinch. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Tell me, Selene," Chris said as he wiped off her blood on his shirt. "Do you still believe Michael will save you?"

"Yes."

"You're foolish." Chris grabbed Selene's face in his fingers and roughly pulled it closer to his. "Listen to me, Selene. He will never find you. He probably gave up, already. Why don't you?"

Selene stared right into his eyes. "Michael would never give up. We love each other. _Love_. I know you have never felt it for anyone, and no one's felt it for you, and that must be _damn **lonely**_. But you know what else love does for you? It gives you hope. I have hope. You don't. Is that why you're 'torturing' me, Chris? Are you trying to get rid of my hope?"

Chris didn't answer. He just turned his back to her and walked away.

Selene couldn't help but blurt out, "It must suck to not only lack hope, but courage!"

* * *

"Where is Selene?!" No answer – again.

"You know what? I am _sick of this_!" Wyatt picked up the pair of scissors that he had used before to stab Ty in the stomach. He opened up the blades, and held them near his penis, which was covered in blood from other wounds. "Is Chris worth your dick, Ty? Huh? _IS HE?!_"

Ty began to whimper, in spite of his best efforts not to. _Was_ Chris worth it?

"I'll tell! I'll tell! I swear, just… please, don't…" Ty was on the verge of tears, and Michael couldn't really blame him.

"Where are they?" Kahn's voice contained no emotion. _Geez, no wonder why Selene had almost no emotion when I met her. If I had to live like this for 600 years, I'd be devoid of emotion, too!_ He was surprised, now, that Selene _was_ as emotional as she was. Michael must've had a pretty big impact on her.

"They're in Los Ángeles."

"Los Angeles," Michael asked.

"I'm confused," Kahn stated, confirming that Los Angeles was a pretty big stretch. Ty was obviously lying…

"Not the city," Wyatt said, "it's a smaller building behind the mansion. Some of the Death Dealers like to camp out behind Los Dios in Los Ángeles after missions."

"Oh," Michael and Kahn said at the same time.

"She's probably dead by now," Ty said quietly.

"I don't give a shit about what you want to happen," Michael snapped.

"I don't _want_ it to happen. I never wanted it to get this far; if anything, I wanted that damn peace treaty. Chris was the one that wanted to continue this damn war! Thing is, he's got a bad temper. If Selene pushes her luck – which she probably will, knowing Selene – Chris'll kill her."

"With what? Los Ángeles doesn't have any weapons in it," Wyatt noted.

"With a poison. It's one we'd been working on for years. It was how we were gonna kill the Elders, but we've never tested it on a _vampire_. We've tested it on Lycans that were traitors, but never vampires. If my theory is right, however, it will work quicker and more painfully for Selene. That is, _if_ Chris _does_ decide to use it."

"What does it do," Michael asked.

"It's a very cruel way to die. It starts paralyzing the body slowly, from the bottom of it up. Then it starts shutting down the body's organs, until finally, the brain and heart shuts down last. For a Lycan, it takes about 20 minutes to run its course. But usually, vampires die in half the time of Lycans when it comes to poisons. Which means, from the moment Chris injects it into Selene—"

"—she has 10 minutes to live," Michael finished ominously.

"Exactly. Therefore, time is of the essence."

The six Death Dealers hastened to return to Los Dios before it was too late.

* * *

Chris returned to Selene.

"Tell me. What exactly is your plan?"

Chris did not answer.

"Kill me? Leave me here to starve? What?"

Chris shook his head. He pulled a vial from his pocket. "Poison work for you?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Wh-what kind of poison?" _Oh, shit! He really is gonna kill me!_

"Quite the horrible one. It does it all – paralyzes, pains, and kills. And, if Ty's math is right, it should take 10 _excruciating_ minutes to work to its fullest." Chris began pouring the liquid within the vial into a syringe. "Still got that 'hope' thing working for you?"

"Yes."

"Is it," Chris asked skeptically.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come _on_!" Michael was rushing the van that they were all in, but he knew that they were going the fastest they could.

"It won't go any faster," Wyatt snapped.

"Shit," Kahn mumbled.

"Is this _really_ the fastest it can go?"

"No, I'm just going 90 miles per hour because this is snail speed," Wyatt remarked sarcastically.

Michael let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Are you _sure_ this is the fastest?"

"_Michael_!" Wyatt shouted. "This _is_ the _fastest_ this fucking van can go! I am _very SURE_, **really, _really_** sure, and if you continue to rush me like you have been since we got in this van, I will kick your sorry ass outta the van. Is that _clear_?!"

Michael blinked in surprise. "Uh… yeah."

And then, after a moment, "Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

* * *

The syringe was now filled with the poison.

"Chris, there's no turning back from killing another vampire."

"I am well aware of that, thank you. But is there turning back from killing my _third_ vampire?"

"Three?"

"I'd start telling you about the other two, but I wanna get this little poisoning thing done with. You can understand my anxiousness."

He stuck the needle into Selene's forearm. He pushed the liquid into Selene's bloodstream until the syringe was empty.

Just then, as Chris was pulling the needle out of her arm, Michael barged into the room, followed by Kahn, Wyatt, and the other three Death Dealers.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Michael grabbed Chris and threw him on the floor.

Michael broke the chains holding Selene to the wall after some effort. The adrenaline was pumping in Michael's veins, but it all slowed down as he held Selene in his arms.

Michael grabbed Michael's gun from his belt, and aimed it at Michael's head.

"Wanna take him with you, bitch? You're already dying, and I don't mind taking someone else with you!"

Selene rose from the ground slowly, but could feel her body beginning to go numb.

Chris accidentally stopped aiming at Michael and pointed it at Selene. She kicked the gun from his hand, and kicked it away from him, across the floor. She grabbed his head in her hands and held it there while she kneed him head with her left knee.

Blood trickled down him forehead, and Chris looked dazed. Selene's legs gave out from the paralysis, but she threw him through the door of Los Ángeles befote she collapsed to the floor. The three Death Dealers followed him out, to make sure he wouldn't get away.

Michael stayed with Selene, as well as Wyatt and Kahn.

"Selene," Kahn said, but couldn't finish his thought.

Wyatt did it for him. "Did Chris poison you?"

Selene avoided all of their gazes.

"You were, weren't you," Kahn asked unnecessarily.

"Yes."

"Selene, no." Michael started to sob quietly.

"Could you two leave us alone?" Selene had addressed Wyatt and Kahn.

"Sure. Thanks for everything," Wyatt said and left.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you. Send me a postcard from wherever you go, okay?" Kahn refused to act all sentimental and emotional in his last moment with Selene.

"Yeah, okay."

Kahn left.

"Selene, you can't be…"

"I know," Selene placed her right hand on Michael's cheek, and wiped away a tear. "I know, but I am."

"But… we've just met each other. It's not…"

"Fair?"

Michael continued to cry softly, but nodded his head.

"I know, it's not. But at least we did. Now I can go, knowing that I've met someone that I've loved and loves me back."

Michael held Selene closer to him. She could no longer move, and could feel herself getting weaker.

"Michael, you'll be fine. I can tell. You're strong, and you're not alone. You've got Kahn to guide you. And tell him… tell him to train you, and Wyatt, too. He's got potential, and we _already_ know that you've got the **it**."

"Okay, yeah." Tears continued to stream down Michael's face. Selene could feel her energy draining away with her life.

"Michael, I love you. I knew it from the moment I saw you in the subway station, right into this moment. I only wish I had found you earlier."

"Oh, me, too. Me, too…"

"It's so beautiful." _What is?_ Michael wondered. Selene's breathing was slowing down.

"Selene?" Selene did not answer. She _could not_ answer. "Selene?"

Michael was hysterical, and sobbed with his eyes shut. He opened his eyes, and saw that Selene had her eyes open. But she wasn't looking at him. No, it was something else.

He turned around and saw what Selene had been looking at.

It was the sunrise.

"Yes, it's beautiful."


	13. Epilogue

_I am dead._

_It's a strange feeling, really. I can see Michael, Wyatt, and Kahn. Kahn was struggling with training Michael and Wyatt. Mostly with Michael, since Wyatt was already adjusted to the idea of being a Death Dealer._

_The war is over now. Now all the Death Dealers do is ensure peace, kind of like the Jedi in the _Star Wars_ movies._

_The Lycans and vampires live in harmony – most of the time. Every now and again, there are clashes, but they are dealt with._

_I was greeted by my family, and – strangely enough – by Viktor shortly afterwards. I've forgiven him. It seems so much easier to forgive here. Markus is also up here, and he and Viktor are getting along, as well. Even William is up here, and he is in his human form. He looks exactly like Markus!_

_Corvinus had been forgiven by both of his sons. It is a very peaceful environment here._

_While I do miss Michael from time to time, I know he's fine. He hasn't found someone new in his life yet – which I'm happy about, secretly – but he has moved on mentally._

_I know he feels bad when he wakes up alone, but he doesn't let it bother him much._

_I love Michael, I do. I am waiting for his time to come, whenever it will, and when it does I will be there to greet him. So will someone else._

_I met his wife, Samantha. She's very nice and very likable. There's no bad feelings between us. She was just happy that he found someone else to love after her._

_In the meantime, the Earth continues to turn, Michael continues to live, and I do, too. I live in his heart._

_And I know he remembers me every time the sun rises, because I'm on the other side, grinning down on him. And he knows that as long as the sun rises, I'll be there. He also knows that sunrises will not be rare._

* * *

**I want to thank all of you who read my 'fic, and all of you who submitted a review for it. Thanks to the creators of the UNDERWORLD universe, who created an amazing world.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it very much.**

**KATEB819**_  
_


End file.
